


The Angel

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Secret Santa 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can’t Jim see the same thing that everyone else sees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

Title: The Angel  
Type: Slash  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 1965  
Summary: Why can’t Jim see the same thing that everyone else sees?   
Warnings: Language (once)

 

“Wow, the tree looks great and we got it up just in time to have everyone over for a special dinner before Christmas,” Blair said. 

“The tree isn’t done yet, I can’t find the angel that goes on top,” Jim grumbled as he looked through all of the boxes. 

“I have something special to put up this year, if you don’t mind,” Blair said. 

“Like what, we always use the angel I had,” Jim fussed. 

“I made an angel in kindergarten and I was wondering if we could use it for the top of the tree,” Blair said, almost shyly. 

“Oh… Well, that would work too. Where is it, Chief?”

Blair rushed to the office and got out the angel he talked about and brought it out into the living room. 

Jim looked at the piece of junk in Blair’s hand and didn’t know what to say. It looked nothing like an angel. It didn’t look like anything. It was dreadful and awful and Jim didn’t know what to say about it. 

“Here it is, Jim. You can put it on the tree now if you want.”

Jim took the awful looking creation and got on the step stool and put it on top of the tree. It truly was awful. _Surely Blair must notice this, right?_

“Oh man, that looks so great. Thank you, Jim.”

“You’re welcome. So when are we having the troops over for dinner and drinks?” Jim asked, hoping to get away from talking about the angel. 

“Wait a minute, you don’t like it on the tree, do you?” Blair asked, looking all but hurt. 

“I love it, Blair. Stop worrying,” Jim assured him. 

“Alright, as long as you’re sure, man.”

“Now, back to the question, when is this shindig?” Jim asked. 

“You know, if you don’t want people to know how old you are, you won’t call it a shindig,” Blair teased. 

“Oh shut up,” Jim said, laughing and then pulled Blair in for a kiss. 

“The party is tomorrow night. I knew we had little time before Christmas and everyone was open tomorrow night. I hope that’s okay with you,” Blair said as he kissed Jim once more. 

Jim pulled away and said, “You’re evil. Stop getting my motor running, we have shopping to do.”

“You’re going to go shopping with me? Man, I’m shocked.”

“We’re partners and we do things together. This is our party, our first as a couple. I want it to be nice.”

“I’m making lasagna for dinner,” Blair said. 

“Lasagna for Christmas dinner?”

“Got a problem with that, Jim?”

“No, I guess not. I’m just a little thrown off by no turkey or ham,” Jim said. 

“That’s boring, I wanted something different. And lasagna is different, alright.”

>>

The guys got ready to go and did their shopping. When they got home they prepared anything and everything that could be done ahead of time. Then they baked Christmas cookies and laughed and talked while doing it. 

To both men, this felt like Christmas. 

>>

“What time is everyone supposed to be here?” Jim asked. 

“In about an hour,” Blair replied. 

“The reason I asked is because I hear Connor and Simon walking up the stairs right now,” Jim explained. 

Jim went to open the door and stood and waited for them. “Are you anxious to eat dinner or what?” Jim asked as they came around the corner. 

Simon laughed and handed Jim a bottle of wine. “Merry Christmas, Jim. Where is your better half?”

“He’s inside finishing up dinner, come on in. How are you tonight, Megan?”

“Oh he called me Megan, this must be a super special evening,” Connor teased him. 

“Come on in before I call you something worse,” Jim teased. 

As they both walked through the door, Connor was the first one to say, “Oh, what a unique angel you have on the tree. I like it.”

Jim was stunned. Megan Connor had known what it was right away. 

“It is unique isn’t it? But lovely, where did you get it?” Simon asked. 

“Blair made it,” Jim answered, still in shock. 

Blair came around the kitchen counter and said, “Merry Christmas, Megan. Merry Christmas, Simon. Take your jackets off and put them in the office. We’re so glad you could make it.”

They took their jackets into the office and put them on the futon. 

Jim was still trying to recover from the shock. 

“Who else is coming? Simon asked. 

“Henri, Rafe and Joel,” Blair replied.

Jim heard Joel walk up to the door and Jim answered it. “Merry Christmas, Joel.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Jim. Oh wow, what a lovely angel on the tree. Where in the world did you get it?”

“It was homemade from Blair when he was a kid,” Jim answered, getting more weirded out by the moment. 

“Talented kid, I would say,” Joel said as he walked in and said his hello’s to everyone. He handed Blair a bottle of wine. 

“Thank you, Joel. We’ll have some later.”

They all started talking and Jim really felt like he had walked into an episode of the Twilight Zone. Jim started towards the kitchen but heard Henri and Rafe at the door, so he opened it up before they could even knock. 

“Merry Christmas,” Henri shouted as he handed a big two layer cake to Jim. 

“Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too,” Jim answered. 

Rafe smiled and said, “Happy Holiday, Jim. I made peanut brittle. I hope someone likes it.”

“I love peanut brittle, but Blair doesn’t let me have it much,” Jim said smiling. 

“Good, now can we come in or what?” Henri asked. 

“I have a question to ask. What do you think of our tree topper this year?” Jim asked as he pushed the men in. 

They both looked and Rafe said, “The angel? Not my cup of tea, but it’s nice.”

“I like it,” Brown said as he headed in to see everyone else. 

“Thank you,” Jim said, not knowing what else to say. He was feeling like he was now in a different dimension. This was getting weirder and weirder. 

Jim shut the door and locked it, hoping that no one else was coming to tell him how daft he was about not knowing what that thing was on the tree. It didn’t resemble an angel at all. And if anyone should know, it should be someone with fantastic eyesight. 

“Jim, are you going to stand there all night long?” Blair asked. 

“No, I was just thinking,” Jim replied. 

“Stop working without tools,” Blair said as he started to laugh and smacked Jim on the butt as he walked by. 

Simon asked, “Is Jim all right, Blair?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He just needs to eat.” 

They all laughed at that, knowing Jim’s love for food. 

“Henri, the cake looks great, did you make it?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, my mama taught me how to make two layer cakes and I had this great recipe for a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting in between the layers and on the outside of it. Wait until you taste it,” Henri said proudly. 

“I can’t wait. I say we have dessert first,” Jim joked. 

They all laughed again, knowing full well that Jim might be serious. 

“Dinner is ready, if a certain someone can stop talking about dessert and help me get everything on the table.” 

Jim hurried in to help his lover and knew he was going to catch hell for wanting dessert first. _It was worth trying._

Once they all sat down and started to eat dinner, the chatter kept getting louder and louder. Jim wondered if something was off with his senses and that’s why it was happening. Blair rubbed his elbow and Jim started calming down immediately. His hearing went back to normal and he felt 80% better than he had before that. Then he looked at the angel on the tree to see if he could see it better but no such luck. Still looked like a pile of goo sitting on top of his tree. 

When Blair served dessert, Jim couldn’t even get into it. He was so upset about the entire angel ordeal. Blair watched him keep looking at the angel and then fussing with his chocolate cake and knew it was time to tell him the truth. 

“Jim, I have a confession to make,” Blair said. 

“What? What type of confession?” Jim was totally thrown off between this and the angel. 

“I lied about when I made the angel. I was two when I made it. It was for my mom. So it meant something to me through the years.”

“Okay, that’s not a biggy, Blair. Don’t worry about it,” Jim replied. He was so grateful there was nothing worse that he could almost eat his cake now. 

Simon cleared his throat. “Jim, didn’t you find it odd that we all knew it was an angel made by a two year old?”

Jim looked at Simon, then looked at the angel, then looked at Blair and finally realized he’d been tricked. “Oh, very fucking funny. Who thought this up?”

Connor was laughing very hard as she answered. “Of course, dear Sandy thought it up. He knew it would make you crazy, but at the same time you would want to make him happy, so you’d let him put it on the tree. We all made bets. Sandy won, hands down.”

“You made bets on if I would tell him to get the pile of goo off the tree?” Jim was in shock. But then he realized that he could make Blair buy him something nice with the money he won. “How much did you win, Chief?”

“One hundred dollars, man. Do you believe it? Now we can afford that beautiful angel we wanted at that one Christmas specialty store.”

“So basically in a roundabout way, you did this for me?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I did it for you. I knew you would never pay a hundred bucks for something for the tree. So I came up with this plan. They all thought you would make me take it down.”

Jim leaned over and kissed Blair in front of everyone and they all said, “Awww!”

They all paid their money to Blair before they left and Jim and Blair were alone, once again. 

“Can we take that thing off the tree now?” Jim asked. 

“Any time you want, big guy. Now, tomorrow we’re going shopping on our day off and getting that angel you loved so much,” Blair said. 

“That would be great. Would you like to hear why I want that angel so badly?” 

“Yeah, this might be good,” Blair sat down next to Jim and said, “Shoot.”

“When I look at her from a distance, her hair glows like yours does in the sun. And her nose is exactly like your nose and her lips are just like yours too. So basically I think the angel looks like you. That’s why I wanted it,” Jim confessed. 

“Oh you are going to get so lucky tonight. That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. And it was really nice that you didn’t mention how awful the angel I made was. You’re a good man, Jim Ellison.”

“Thank you, Blair. Now, the kitchen is done, food is put away, how about my dessert?”

“Follow me, my admirer. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair,” Jim replied as he took Blair’s hand and walked up the stairs to their bedroom for a night of Christmas passion. 

The end


End file.
